


Daddy, There Were Tears There

by FabCreature



Series: Stingy Drabbles [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabCreature/pseuds/FabCreature
Summary: Drabbles about Stingy in the same universe as "You Always Confused Your Servants For Friends", but now Stingy has grown up to be a teenager. The title is a quote from Rebecca Sugar's Fry Song from Adventure Time.Also, Stixel happens.





	1. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingy's dad invites his son to celebrate his 16th birthday in Paris, but Stingy is not as thrilled to hear the news as expected.

Stingy sits down at his desk with a sigh, turning on his computer. He checks his e-mails, only to find nothing. No personal messages, no updates on when his 16th birthday presents for himself are arriving, nothing. He sighs and puts on headphones, listening to music quietly.

There’s a sudden knock on Stingy’s door. “Come in!”

Jessica steps in the room with a smile.

“Oh hey, Jess.”

“Hey, Stingy. I’ve got some exciting news!” Jessica smiles genuinely, and Stingy can’t help but grin as well.

“What is it?” Stingy asks, pausing the music.

“Your father sent a message, and he’s inviting you to Paris to celebrate your birthday!”

Stingy furrows his brow and shakes his head in disbelief: “M-my father did w-what now?”

Jessica nods: “He sent George a message telling him that he can pay for the plane tickets to allow you to go to Paris. You could celebrate your birthday together!”

Stingy frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. The young man takes a couple of deep breaths before opening his mouth again.

“He sent a message to George? T-to George?”

Jessica’s smile drops.

“He could’ve messaged me. Even better, he could’ve called! Maybe he should actually talk to his own son once in a while.”

Jessica steps closer to Stingy with a frown: “Stingy, I’m sure it’s nothing…”

“Yeah, if we’re asking how much my dad cares about me, I’m sure the answer is nothing too.”

Jessica tries to reason with him, but with no result. Stingy stands up from his chair and keeps shaking his head.

“I mean, it’s my birthday! He should be the one visiting me!” Stingy huffs.

“Sweetie, he just doesn’t have enough time to visit.”

“Enough time my ass! He hasn’t had enough time to visit me in eight years!”

“Don’t be silly, he has visited many times.”

“Twice a year at best. I think I was 14 when I last saw him.”

There’s a short moment of silence. Stingy breathes heavily and looks out of the window, while Jessica tries to think of what to say.

“I have you and George, I have my friends, I have the mayor, and I have Sportacus. I’d rather celebrate my birthday with them than with my jerk of a dad.”

Jessica shakes her head: “Stingy, I’m sure your dad cares about you.”

“Well, maybe he just doesn’t care enough!”

Soon enough, George steps into the room. “What’s going on over here?” he asks, surprised to find the two arguing.

Stingy scoffs: “Oh great, let’s bring the whole family together! No, wait! We can’t because my dad always has to be on the other side of the globe, taking care of something more important than me!”

“Stingy…”

“I don’t care! I’ve had enough! He has been ignoring me my whole life, and now he has the nerve to ask me to travel far away from all the people I care about, so I could spend time with him! And he can’t even send me a message, he messages the butler! Fine! If he thinks his job and Paris and all that crap is more important than me, he can think that way! I’ll celebrate my birthday with people who actually care about me!”

George and Jessica listen to Stingy with frowns, and they nod. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We just thought it would make your father happy.”

“And I think it’s about time he’d start thinking about what makes me happy!” Stingy storms out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. As he walks away with heavy steps, he texts his friends, and soon enough they all meet up at the treehouse.

Everyone stares at Stingy with frowns as he sits in the corner of the old treehouse. He pouts with his arms crossed over his chest, while Trixie rubs his leg comfortingly.

“You know, Stingy, he’s still your dad. I know he still loves you,” Stephanie says softly, resting her hand on Stingy’s knee.

He looks away with a sigh: “Yeah, well that doesn’t make me any less angry. He still hurt me.”

His friends look at each other with frowns, not sure what to say. Stingy looks down with a million thoughts in his head, but he doesn’t say any of them aloud.

Trixie breaks the silence: “It’s okay, Stingy. You don’t need him. You’ve got us.”

Stingy nods with a faint, but painful smile.

Pixel puts his arm around Stingy and nods. “Yeah. We’re here for you, man,” he says with a soft comforting voice.

Stingy smiles again and leans his head on Pixel’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

Stingy closes his eyes, as Pixel holds him close and the others stay quiet, some of them holding his hand and petting his head.

“Is this a moment for a group hug?” Ziggy asks with a little smile.

Stingy nods with a grin. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

Suddenly, the boy is surrounded by his friends hugging him from every direction. Tears blur his vision, but he tries his best to keep them from rolling down his cheeks. However, one of them falls. Stingy tries to keep the teardrop hidden, but Pixel notices. He lets Stingy wipe the tear on his T-shirt without anyone else noticing.

“It’s okay,” Pixel whispers.

“I know.”

Pixel gives him a comforting smile and holds him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stingy has some good friends. I'm wondering whether I should do some stixel things. My poor boy, don't hurt him :( He has had enough.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy tries to convince Stingy to confess to his crush.

“What do you mean, ‘you should tell him’?”

Ziggy shakes his head with a smile.

“I mean exactly that. You’re never gonna get anywhere with Pixel if you don’t tell him you like him.”

Stingy rolls his eyes and wonders why he decided to sit with Ziggy at lunch. Ziggy’s head is always filled with dumb ideas and he won’t stop insisting they’re actually good ones.

“I’ll just wait for Pixel to tell me first. If he even likes me back.”

“I bet that right now, Pixel is somewhere deciding he’ll wait for you to confess first,” Ziggy says with a chuckle.

“Yeah right. Let’s get our heads out of the clouds. He doesn’t like me that way,” Stingy continues poking at his food with a fork, still not taking a bite.

Ziggy frowns and puts down his own utensils: “Aw, come on, don’t say that! Pixel totally likes you! He keeps inviting you to his place to play video games, all the time!”

“He invites everyone to play games with him.”

“But not as often as he invites you.”

Stingy scoffs.

“And he always looks at you with those dreamy eyes,” Ziggy gives him a cheeky wink of an eye.

Stingy almost chokes on his water, taken aback.

“What dreamy eyes?” he shrieks.

“You know, like this,” Ziggy tries to demonstrate a goofy zoned out smile, and Stingy laughs, still not believing it.

“Very funny.”

“No, really! He always does that in class and when you ‘accidentally’ bump into him.”

Stingy furrows his brows: “Is that… ‘accidentally’... Is it that obvious?”

“Oh yeah, half the school knows already.”

“What!”

“Relax, I’m kidding. Though, Trixie and Stephanie do know.”

Stingy buries his face into his hands: “Why am I friends with you guys?”

“Because you don’t have a chance with anyone else.”

“Ooh, that hurt!”

The boys laugh, and Ziggy encourages Stingy to eat his meal. Begrudgingly he does eat half, and they go off to their next lesson.

The entirety of math class is spent trying to catch Pixel looking at Stingy with those dreamy eyes Ziggy was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, I decided to do stixel, because we just don't have enough. I was gonna include more stuff in this chapter but then I thought, nah, so I'll continue in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	3. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingy finally decides to confess to Pixel, but he's way too nervous.

As the bell rings, Stingy jumps up from his seat, instantly walking towards Pixel.

And then he walks back away.

Stingy takes a couple of steps back and forth, fiddling with the piece of paper in his hand. He’s filled both sides of the paper with neatly, but hurriedly scribbled words, all coming together to make a speech for Pixel. The words are formal and rambly. Stingy’s never been too good with words.

Stingy tries stalling, cleaning the smudge off his glasses and tidying up his desk, while Pixel goes on, starting to already go down the stairs.

Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy all glare at Stingy.

“W-what?” Stingy asks innocently with nervous laughter.

The trio glares at him a moment longer. Stingy’s still not going after Pixel.

“Stingy. You promised you’d tell him today after school,” Stephanie says sternly.

“W-well, I never said that I promised…”

His friends roll their eyes and scoff.

“Stingy, it’s now or never.”

The boy bites his lip, still showing no signs of determination. He stands still, looking into the corner of the room in complete silence.

Trixie shakes her head and starts head and starts heading for the door: “Alright, if you’re not gonna tell him, I will!”

“No, stop, fine, I’ll go! Alright, fine! I’ll tell him! See, I’m going! I’m going after him right now!”

“Then you’d better hurry!”

Stingy sighs and starts running down the stairs, hoping Pixel is walking as slowly as he usually does.

Stingy has to run halfway through the town to catch up to Pixel, and once he does, he’s completely out of breath.

“Pixel… huff… puff… Pixel… wait…”

Pixel turns around in confusion, staring at Stingy, bewildered. He walks over to the wheezing boy with wide eyes and tries to offer Stingy help, which he declines.

“What is it?”

Stingy continues panting, coughing a little bit too, and there seems to be no end to it.

“You wanna sit down and catch your breath?” Pixel smiles at his friend with his usual gentle eyes. Stingy doesn’t have time to get lost in them right now, though. He’d rather focus on breathing.

Once Stingy manages to wheeze out a little “yes”, the boys both go and sit on the nearest bench. This will give Stingy more time to get nervous and freak out to himself. Perfect.

As Stingy’s lungs start to calm down, he looks once again at the speech he wrote. He goes over the words dozens of times, this time on a crumpled up piece of paper with smudged writing. He takes deep breaths, but now trying to calm his mind instead of his lungs.

“Pixel?”

“Yeah?”

Stingy hesitates. The collar of his shirt suddenly feels much tighter.

“I-I’ve been wondering… I mean, uh…”

Stingy looks down at his paper: “You’re a good friend. A-and I’m very fond of you... as a friend. Wait, no, that’s....”

Stingy skims through his speech again and then shakes his head. He shoves the piece of paper into his pocket.

Pixel looks at Stingy expectantly. He seems casual enough, but really he’s freaking out. But nowhere near as much as Stingy is.

“Pixel, you know… I’ve known you for… quite a while. A-actually longer than quite a while. Though that doesn’t really have anything to do with this, so I’m not sure why I’m talking about it, but…”

Stingy’s speech trails off. He bites his lip and adjusts his glasses. It’d be ridiculous to turn back now.

“I’ve lately been thinking about how much I like you. A-and that’s no wonder because y-you’re amazing… despite your flaws… so, uh, I-I like you a lot. A lot, a lot. And this is probably weird, but just in case you’d ever w-want to… go on a date or something, I’m open to that. B-but this whole conversation… even though it’s been just me talking… i-it doesn’t have to mean anything. You can just f-forget about it if you want. I’d surely like to…”

There’s a moment of silence, which isn’t making Stingy feel any better.

“A-are you done?” Pixel asks with a nervous smile.

Stingy is taken aback. He thinks for a moment and then nods: “Y-yes, I think I’m done.”

“O-okay.”

Instead of commenting, Pixel just sits back, not saying a word. Now he’s the one breathing heavily, looking up at the sky in silence.

Stingy shakes his head to himself. He screwed up. He definitely screwed up. He ruined the friendship they had since they were kids. He ruined everything.

Pixel suddenly turns back to Stingy, seeming just about as nervous as Stingy was at the beginning of his speech. He runs his hand through his bright orange hair, giving a long sigh.

“You know, I have no idea what to say to that, so is it okay if I just kiss you?”

Stingy stares at Pixel with wide eyes.

“Y-yes,” he whispers unsurely, right before Pixel leans in closer and gives him a careful peck on the lips.

The boys stare at each other for a while, both in shock.

“So, is this a thing now? Do you want this to be a thing?” Stingy asks quietly.

“Only if you want it to, I guess.”

Pixel looks at him unsurely: “Do you?”

Stingy manages to get out a little laugh. He throws himself into Pixel’s arms with a big smile on his face.

“Hell yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, finally got it done. I got busy, sorry! I hope you like it! I liked writing it. The dorks are just too cute, am I right?


End file.
